User blog:Skipper101/Episode 3: A contest for pets Part 2
"Because you didn't treat it nicely!" says a parrot-like voice. When the D-Team looks up, it is revealed to belong to a bald eagle, who's name is Eddy. "Uh oh, not again!" complains Albott the alligator. "Now I have to face his stupid insults to me!" Eddy suddenly asks if he's Albott, and the alligator replies "Yep". Eddy, after a few seconds of silence, replies "I was secretly following you when you left us because I didn't wanna loose you. And I saw your battle with the panther. That was awesome!!!" Albott thanks him, while Zoe asks for advice on how to get her dinosaur to listen to her. Eddy suggests that she should let it sniff her hand. Zoe puts her hand in front of it's nose, but the scelidosaurus bites her hand, causing her to scream in pain. Eddy replies "That works with dogs". Eddy then suggests that she try petting it, but it's skin hurts when she does. Albott replies "Why on Earth would you expect your methods to work on a dinosaur!?" so Eddy gives up. Zoe then returns Scelidosaurus to it's card. Then a wild pig appears, grazing on the grass, when a Florida panther attacks the pig and kills it. The D-Team is so busy trying to train Paris that they don't hear the sound. But then Max sees the panther, so they decide to move back to the dried up river where Zoe first met Albott. Again, Zoe activates Scelidosaurus, but it remains asleep. Zoe calls it back, then the D-Team returns to the cabin, where Zoe and Max get hungry, but they don't know how to make dinner. So Max decides to order take-out from Domino's Pizza. It then shows Albott talking to the "Domino's caller" (As he calls it) and reveals that he needs at least 2 pizzas, then asks Max and Zoe what they want on them. Zoe reveals that she has never had Pizza before, making everyone else shocked. So Eddy gives Zoe a dictionary with the p page open. After looking it up, Zoe becomes interested in it and decides to have some with just cheese. So Albott orders one pizza with just cheese, one with cheese and pepperoni, one with cheese and vegetables but not pepper, one with cheese and anchovies, on with cheese and shrimp, and one with all of those toppings on it. He then tells the receiver that the other pizza's are for his friend who never had pizza before, so he decided she should try one of each. The guy then replies, "Alright. All of your pizza's are coming right up!!! And if you don't have money, the try getting it in the pet talent show". Albott tells him where they live, thanks the guy, then hangs up. Three hours later, the pizza finally arrives, and the price is 45 dollars. Albott tells the delivery guy "I'll give you the money later, just put the bill on the counter!" So the guy does, then gives the alligator the pizzas and leaves. Zoe tries the cheese pizza, which she likes "a little" but can't resist another slice. Then she has a slice of anchovies, which she finds "too salty". But she eats it anyway. Then it is revealed that everyone else had a slice too. Category:Blog posts